Afraid
by brittana11
Summary: Santana and Brittany are secretly dating. Santana is too scared to come out and Brittany is getting tired of waiting. After Santana wishing for something to change it does, but will she like the changes or will she wish she was back home.


**Hi everyone I'm back with another one shot, a special thanks to Brittanaisgoals for the idea of this story.**

 **Afraid**

"Santana," Brittany whispers kissing her lover's lips.

"Britt," Santana groans trying to swat at her.

"It's time to get up; we have school in an hour." Brittany says kissing her deeply.

"Mmm," Santana moans chasing her lover's lips and opening her eyes. "What a way to wake up."

"Well this is the only time I get to kiss you." Brittany says sitting up.

"Britt," Santana sighs sitting up now wide awake. "You know I'm not ready to come out yet."

"We've been together for two years now and you're still too scared to be with my openly." Brittany says walking across the room.

The two lovers have been best friends since they met in kindergarten. Around eighth grade they both started developing feelings for each other, but Santana being religious pushed her feelings down. That is until sophomore year when she'd get jealous every time Brittany would go out on a date. They started dating secretly with the outside world believing that they were best friends and that's how it's been for two years.

"Baby you know I love you." Santana says moving behind her and wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "But I can't tell anyone you know how people will react look at Kurt."

"I don't care San. I just want you." Brittany sighs.

"Britt," Santana starts to say.

"No San I understand." Brittany says moving out of Santana's arms. "I just don't know how much longer I can wait."

"You promised to give me time." Santana desperately says.

"And I have." Brittany says pinching her nose. "I just need some space, I'll see you at school." she says kissing Santana on the cheek before leaving.

Santana slams her hands into the wall pissed at herself. The last thing she wants to do is to hurt the blonde. She loves Brittany so much that it hurts, but fear keeps holding her back.

"God I wish that Brittany was a boy." Santana says under her breath as he gets dressed. "Life would be so much fucking easier."

Picking up her phone she sees a text from her mom saying that her and her dad will be coming home tomorrow.

"Damn it," Santana says throwing her phone across the room.

She had been hoping to have Brittany over and cook her an I'm sorry dinner for being so scared. But of course none of her plans can ever go right.

On the drive to school, Santana tries to speed through a yellow light not wanting to be late again. Something hits her car and that's the last thing she remembers as everything goes dark.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh my god babe," a husky deep voice says.

Santana feels a huge hand encompass her own.

"Britt," Santana hoarsely says trying to open her heavy eyes.

"Shh San, I'm right here. You're going to be okay." the husky deep voice says.

When she finally struggles to open her eyes she gasps and tries to move away from the big blonde hair teen boy sitting next to her. She pulls her hand away from him. Even though she has no idea who this boy is something about him seems familiar especially his deep blue eyes.

"San what's wrong? Are you in pain I can call a nurse." the young man says looking very worried.

"Who the hell are you?" Santana says trying to get away from him.

"San it's me." the young man says. "Brett Pierce your boyfriend." he says frowning. "Did you hit your head? The doctors didn't mention it."

"Brett Pierce?" Santana says frowning.

She doesn't remember Brittany ever mentioning having a brother and she would fucking know if she did.

"Yeah I've been your boyfriend for the last two years and we've been friends since kindergarten." Brett starts.

He remembers hearing somewhere that if someone hit their head and are confused it's good to remind them of things to help jog their memory.

As Brett tells her about them Santana just gets more confused. She doesn't understand how this boy knows all these things about her and Britt and why he says it's him not Britt. It's not until the doctor comes in and Brett has to leave for a few minutes does it hit her. Brett pouted so like Britt and that's when she remembers her wish.

"Oh shit," Santana gasps.

"Is everything alright?" the doctor asks. "Normally we wouldn't let non-family members in, but he just looked so broken and your dad okay'd it saying he's your boyfriend."

"It's all fine." Santana says forcing a smile. "When can I get out of here?" she asks.

"Well you've broken a few ribs and broke your arm, but I think if your next set of tests are good we can send you home today." the doctor tells her.

"Oh thank god." Santana breaths.

She needs to figure out what the hell has happened and make sure this isn't some weird dream of hers.

"San," Brett says peeking in. "The doctor said I could come in, but I want to make sure that's cool with you."

"Come here B," Santana says opening her arms.

While she still thinks this whole thing is weird if this really is a male version of Brittany she might as well take advantage plus the doctor said it was okay for him to be in here. So her parents must know him.

"I was so scared Sanny." Brett whispers carefully lying next to her.

"I'm sorry," Santana says apologizing for more than just scaring him.

"No San, I'm the one who should be sorry." Brett says brushing some hair out of her face. "It's because of me that you left my house angry."

"Shh B it's not your fault, it was an accident. It's no one fault." Santana says hating to see him cry.

"Since your parents are away and can't get back I'll come stay with you. You won't have to lift a finger." Brett promises her.

"You don't have to do that." Santana says blushing.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't." Brett says giving her a sweet kiss. "Plus your dad asked me to. He doesn't trust you to not do too much."

While he's talking he misses the way Santana looks when he kisses her. Even if this is the male version of Britt in some other universe it still feels like cheating. Trying to figure this whole thing out is hurting her head, but she refuses to cheat on Brittany. No one means more to her than the blonde.

"Everything is a little hazy why did I leave your house upset?" Santana asks trying to find out everything she can about this Santana.

Though she won't cheat on Brittany, she also doesn't want to ruin things for this time or whatever this place's Santana either.

"Well you slept over and I woke you up so we wouldn't be late to school." Brett starts.

"Just like in my time." Santana whispers to herself.

"You started making out with me to try and stay in bed." Brett continues.

All Santana can do is smile, she like this place's Santana.

"Then I mentioned going to school and telling people that we're dating and you got upset." Brett finishes.

"Why?" Santana asks before realizing that he thinks she knows.

"Are you sure that you're okay? Cause you don't seem to remember a lot." Brett says.

"I think I hit my head." Santana lamely offers.

Luckily for her, Brett seems to take this as an acceptable answer and continues to explain things to her.

"Because you're a Cheerio and I'm a glee loser, bottom of the food chain. You don't want people at school knowing about us." Brett tells her.

"But my dad knows." Santana says frowning, in her time she's only really scared of her parents disowning her.

"Yeah he really likes me." Brett says smiling.

"Well I'm very lucky to have you." Santana says laying her head on his chest.

"No babe I'm the lucky on." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

It's not until almost eight at night that Santana is finally discharged giving instructions to fake it easy and pain meds. Brett wheels her out to his truck and she has to stop herself from laughing when she sees a giant duck on top of it.

"Sorry I couldn't borrow one of my parent's cars." Brett says rolling her up to the passenger side.

"You really love ducks." Santana says.

"Normally you refuse to drive with me in the truck." Brett says helping her in.

"Well I don't have much of a choice." Santana says giggling.

"There's that laugh I love so much." Brett says smiling.

"B," Santana says blushing.

"You know I love you more than life and I'll wait as long as you want to be out with you at school." Brett says.

The whole drive back Santana can't help but feel like a complete bitch. Even though she's dating a male version of Brittany, she's still making them hid. Though at least her parents know and approve.

"B," Santana softly says.

"Yeah," Brett says reaching over and squeezing her thigh.

"Are you happy?" Santana asks. "Truly happy."

"With you, yes." Brett says flashing her a smile.

Parking in the Lopez driveway Brett rushes to go open the door before lifting Santana into his arms.

"Brett I can walk." Santana says sinking into his strong arms.

"Nope you're not walking." Brett says.

He carries her up to her room and gently places her down on her bed.

"You stay right here." Brett says pulling the comforter over her.

"But-"

"No if you need anything, call for me." Brett says.

"Okay," Santana sighs.

He heads back downstairs leaving her to her thoughts.

"It certainly looks exactly like my room." Santana says aloud.

"Would you like something to eat?" Brett asks bringing in a huge tray of food.

"Sure," Santana says smiling when he makes her a plate of her favorites. "You know me so well." she says taking a bite of a pickle.

"I should babe." Brett says kissing her.

He can tell something is off with his girlfriend, every time he kisses her, she turns her head. Not her normal MO when he kisses her. He chalks it up to the accident and just continues to take the best care of her.

"B," Santana says grabbing his hand.

"What?" Brett says turning to face her.

"Am I good to you?" Santana softly asks.

"Of course you are babe." Brett says squeezing her hand.

"No, don't just tell me what I want to hear. I need to know if I treat you well." Santana pleas.

"What's wrong honey? You know how I feel about you." Brett says cupping her face.

"I feel awful that I make us hide our relationship." Santana sniffles feeling horrible about how it seems no matter what she's hiding.

"You're just scared San and that's okay." Brett calmly says. "Would I like to tell everyone that you're my girl heck yes and I do hate hiding sometimes, but I'd rather be with you like this than not at all."

Sniffling, Santana gives him a watery smile so glad that he feels this way. Though it doesn't last long as he gets up and starts removing his clothes walking to the closet.

"Put that back on!" Santana shouts closing her eyes when she gets a glance of his penis.

This definitely confirms it, she's a lesbian penises scare her.

"What now you don't like my penis." Brett says walking over.

"Get that fucking thing away from me." Santana shouts leaping up and running across the room even in pain.

"Okay what the hell is up?" Brett says pulling on a pair of boxers. "You haven't been yourself since the accident and some of it I could let go, but not this. You've never been scared of my dick."

"I don't know what to say." Santana says scared he'll think she's crazy.

"San this is me. You can tell me anything." Brett sweetly says.

"I don't want you to think I'm crazy." Santana says.

"When have I ever thought that." Brett says pulling her into him.

"Trust me what I'm about to tell you is crazy." Santana tells him. "I think it's crazy and it's happening to me."

Brett frowns at this, whoever this is they're so like Santana and yet there's some differences.

"I'm not your Santana." Santana says frowning.

"Okay," Brett says his mind in overdrive now.

"I don't know where or how or if this is even real." Santana continues. "Where I come from I'm dating a female version of you. We hide our relationship from everyone and before I got into an accident I had wished she was a guy."

Santana looks at him pleadingly to something, anything.

"So either you had such a bad injury that your brain has created all this or when you had your car accident my Santana had one too and somehow it torn through space and time." Brett says.

"What are you saying?" Santana asks confused about what he's trying to say.

"That since you're not my Santana that our universes are parallel to each other and my Santana is in your universe with your version of me." Brett tells her.

"Isn't that just science fiction. This can't be actually happening." Santana says starting to freak out.

"Calm down." Brett says laying his hand on her arm. "It is very possible and likely happened."

"But….." Santana starts only to trail off.

"Listen since we live in parallel universes things are different and we don't do the same thing at the same time, but if it happens we could change places. It's like the fact that the exact same thing happened in two universes the space between them torn long enough for you two to switch." Brett explains.

"Could that really happen? What if this is all a dream?" Santana asks praying that it's a dream.

"Yes and since you don't know anything about parallel universes at least I assume you don't then this is not a dream." Brett says.

"If you say so." Santana says not believing him completely.

The two of them sit in silence for a while unsure of what to do with this information or what the other is thinking.

"Will your version of me know that it's not you?" Brett asks.

"Brittany and yes." Santana says.

"Maybe if you both can do something big like that again then you can switch places." Brett says.

"What like sneeze at the same time?" Santana says.

"No something much bigger like another car accident." Brett tells her.

"Is there any other way?" Santana groans not liking the idea much as she narrowly avoided major injury last time.

"Not that I know of." Brett says. "The only problem is we need the two of you to do it at the same time."

"This is shit." Santana groans.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A few days go by and with each passing hour she misses Brittany more. Brett is nice and all, but he's not her Brittany. When she gets back to her own universe if she ever does she's totally coming out. She can't live without Brittany.

"Okay so I don't think we can skip anymore school without our parents finding out." Brett starts.

"I'm not sure if I can pretend to be your girlfriend." Santana says. "I refuse to cheat on Brittany even if you are a male version of her."

"I'd rather not too, I'm sure you know how jealous you and her get." Brett tells her. "But we need to go in."

"This has just gone from worse to horrible." Santana says. "I miss my Brittany." she says tears starting to fall.

"Sorry that I can't help." Brett says feeling really bad for her.

He misses his Santana too, but obviously nowhere near as much as this Santana. He'll be strong for her and try to find anyway to help her.

"What the fuck is that?" Santana says looking behind Brett into the backyard.

"What?" Brett says looking around to see.

They both stand there staring at a bright light about half a foot off the ground. Something starts to appear and neither of them know what the fuck is happening.

"Are you seeing this too?" Santana asks.

"Yes, so at least we both are and aren't crazy." Brett says wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Brett Pierce get your hands off of her! She may me, but she's not!" Santana shouts coming out of the light.

"Santana!" Brett shouts running to her.

They hug and Santana, the one who has been stuck with Brett stares at herself.

"Brittany's waiting for you on the other side." the Santana from this universe says. "Hurry, the portal will close soon."

That's all Santana needs to hear before she's running through the portal. The next thing she knows she's falling on the hard ground.

"San?" Brittany softly says looking at her.

"Oh my got Britt!" Santana shouts throwing her arms around Brittany's neck.

"Sanny," Brittany says hugging her tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"Not as much as I've missed you Britt." Santana sniffles burying her head in her chest.

"Shh Sanny, I've got you now." Brittany says kissing the top of her head.

"How?" Santana says allowing Brittany to lead her into the house.

"How what?" Brittany says smiling.

"How did you manage to switch us back? How did you even know? It took Brett almost a day and he didn't even really know, I told him." Santana says.

"I knew from the get-go it wasn't you. I can always tell when you're sick or hurt you get all needy and want me next to you. She screamed and tried to run away so I knew it wasn't' you. It didn't take me long to piece it all together. The only thing that took time was switch my time machine to be able to go to parallel universes instead of through time." Brittany explains.

"I love you so much Britt." Santana says. "And I think I'm ready to tell the glee kids about us and my parents. But I think they won't take it well."

"You know you're always welcome at mine." Brittany says.

"Thanks Britt." Santana says laying her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"And you don't have to tell your parents. I hate keeping us a secret sure, but I'd rather have you feeling safe." Brittany says lightly kissing her on the lips.

"I want to no I need to." Santana says leading Brittany with her to the living room where she assumes her parents will be.

"I'm here for you." Brittany whispers giving her hand a squeeze before they enter the living room and splitting apart.

Santana bites her lip waiting for her parents to notice that her and Brittany are there. Brittany just waits behind Santana in silent support.

"Mami, papi," Santana finally says. "I have something to tell you."

"Did you get suspended again?" Mario asks looking over at her.

"Hello Brittany dear, will you be staying for dinner?" Gloria asks figuring her daughter has gotten into some kind of trouble again.

"No I'mgay." Santana says really fast.

"What was that honey?" Gloria asks.

"I'm a lesbian and in love with Brittany." Santana nervously says not looking her parents in the eyes.

"Honey we already knew that." Mario says smiling at them.

"What!" Santana shouts.

"Please it's not like you two are that discrete." Mario says.

"Plus Brittany is the only person you've ever really been nice to." Gloria adds.

"I'll be staying for dinner Mrs. Lopez." Brittany says now that she knows Santana's not in trouble or getting kicked out.

"So…." Gloria says looking at her daughter wanting to hear more now that she's decided to open up.

"We're girlfriends." Santana says reaching back and grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Finally," Mario says fist pumping.


End file.
